herofandomcom-20200223-history
Big Daddy (Kick-Ass Film)
Damon Macready is a former police officer, the father of Mindy Macready, and is the crime-fighting superhero Big Daddy. He is a prominent character in Kick-Ass. History Damon Macready was once a famous NYPD officer, along with his partner and friend Marcus Williams, but was framed as a drug dealer by crimelord Frank D'Amico after refusing to work for the gangster. His depressed, pregnant wife took her own life out of grief but their baby daughter was safely delivered. Damon spent five years in jail, missing the first five years of his daughter's life, who was placed in the care of Damon's former partner Marcus. His time in jail consisted of him planning and scheming about how to get revenge on Frank D'Amico. Once freed from jail, and reunited with his daughter Mindy, he set to work executing his plan. He then proceeded to teach his young daughter about weaponry, fighting styles and how to take a bullet to the chest by wearing a bulletproof vest in the years that followed. A skilled artist, Damon adapted his origin into a comic book series for his daughter to use as research and inspiration. The two became the father-daughter crime-fighting duo Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, and seeked to bring down Frank D'Amico's organization by tracking down and killing D'Amico's henchmen and drug dealers one by one before taking out D'Amico himself. During this time, a young teenager named Dave Lizewski also took a stand against crime under the alias "Kick-Ass". Mindy admired the young vigilante, although Damon was not impressed. After meeting Kick-Ass, however, he softened somewhat towards him, and allowed him to stay in contact with them if he ever needed their assistance. Damon was tracked down at his home by Marcus, who expressed disgust at him for seeking vigilante justice and "brainwashing" Mindy into becoming a killer. Marcus warned Damon that a corrupt detective named Vic Gigante had been working for Frank D'Amico ever since Damon rejected the chance to do so and was looking for Kick-Ass because he was being blamed for Big Daddy and Hit-Girl's actions. Later, Big Daddy single-handedly attacked Frank D'Amico's warehouse, killing every thug inside before burning the warehouse down. However, unbeknownst to Big Daddy, the entire event was recorded by D'Amico's son Chris, who placed a secret camera in the warehouse in the guise of a teddy bear. After receiving the surveilance tape, D'Amico had Vic Gigante hunt down Big Daddy. Marcus contacted Damon and informed him that the recording was shown to the NYPD by Gigante, and that the police were now after him. Kick-Ass contacted Big Daddy and Hit-Girl for help after being told by fellow superhero Red Mist that they were both wanted dead by "some bad motherfuckers". Big Daddy agreed to meet him at one of his safehouses. Upon arriving with Red Mist, the two were greeted by Big Daddy who welcomed them inside. As soon as they entered, Red Mist, who in reality was Chris D'Amico in disguise, gunned down Hit-Girl, and the safehouse was soon thereafter raided by a group of goons who took both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass captive. Frank D'Amico planned to let his henchmen post a live video of them beating up and torturing Big Daddy and Kick-Ass on both national television and the internet. Just as they were about to set the place on fire and kill them both, Hit-Girl, who had survived the gunshots due to wearing a bulletproof vest, arrived and killed D'Amico's henchmen, rescuing Kick-Ass, but was unable to save her father in time, who was fatally burned. Damon told Mindy that he was proud of her, and father and daughter expressed their love for each other. Damon then died with a smile on his face. Damon's death was avenged by Mindy and Kick-Ass, who were successful in defeating D'Amico and destroying the crimelord's business. Category:Super Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cops Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Good Darkness Category:Evil exterminators Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Parody Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Mentor Category:Parents Category:Mature Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Knight Templar Category:Successful Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Detectives Category:Martyr Category:Died with Honor